


Старинные замки

by Teisson



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teisson/pseuds/Teisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередная кража у очередного богача в очередном замке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

\- Вот скажи мне, почему именно с тобой я всё время попадаю в передряги?  
\- Ну, я, конечно, могу тебе сейчас сказать что-то вроде "сам ведь лишь за мной гоняешься" или отшутиться, но, старик, сейчас как-то время и место не особо подходящие для выяснения отношений. - Люпен с большим нежеланием глянул вниз, в ту темноту, что была за Зенигатой, висевшим схватившись за его ноги, сглотнул и вновь перевел глаза на "старика".  
Место действительно было не из приятных... Да и их положение в это время ничего хорошего не предвещало...

Люпен любил старинные замки с неисчислимым количеством ловушек в них. Но он ведь любил, чтобы в них попадали его противники, а не он сам! Да всё так и было бы в этот раз, но если бы не появился Зенигата! Всегда он мешался под ногами и это радовало, вносило некоторое разнообразие в происходящее... Но не сейчас! Благодаря очередному внезапному "Люпен, ты арестован!" Третий потерял бдительность и равновесие разом.  
Зенигата же ненавидел старинные замки с их многочисленными ловушками, так как то Люпену, то его противникам постоянно удавалось направить его, инспектора Интерпола, в очередную смертельную ловушку! Он ведь не дурак, каким он выглядит для большинства, - он прекрасно понимал, что в этот раз ему снова не удастся поймать Люпена, что тот как-то схитрит, что ему снова придется выпутываться с какой-то передряги. Люпен, он такой! За годы преследования, он уже практически идеально смог изучить свою цель. Но всё случилось не так как думалось... Виной этому была глупость Люпена или "удача" Зенигаты, но вор умудрился сам упасть в заготовленную ловушку!  
Дальнейшие свои действия инспектор никак не мог понять. Всё было будто в тумане. Нежелание видеть мертвый труп Люпена, осознание, что всё кончится так просто и глупо и еще какое-то чувство... Всё это вместе взятое и привело к тому, что Зенигате пришлось использовать свои длинные наручники не по назначению... Уже оттренированным движением он метнул в сторону падающего Люпена одним концом наручников, а второй крепко стиснул в руках. В том, что наручник захватил запястье скрывшегося с виду Люпена, у Зенигаты сомнений не было, но вот собственные силы он не рассчитал. Резко натянувшаяся резинка между наручниками дала сигнал к тому что она достигла своего максимума. Всё было бы прекрасно и неотличимо от предыдущих разов, когда Люпен мигом возвращался к своему старику, если бы не тот факт, что в этот раз всё происходило в вертикальной плоскости и теперь именно Зенигату потянуло к вору! И лишь благодаря тому, что ему удалось быстро сориентироваться и набросить наручник на люстру висящую в этом проклятом коридоре. Удивительно, но люстра выдержала резкое натяжение и прибавление в весе! Выдержала, да видимо не надолго...

Вот уж точно этот камень проклят... Бриллиант, за которым они с Джигеном пришли сюда... Хотя и говорилось в легенде, что владелец бриллианта никогда не сможет быть вместе со своей любовью, но казалось, что это было не единственное проклятье, которое лежало на этом камешке...

\- О, старик, привет! Ты ко мне надолго? - Зенигату всегда удивляло спокойствие и хорошее настроение Люпена, которые сохранялись в любой ситуации.  
\- Люпен, ты арестован! - Наверное, эта фраза просто стала традиционным приветствием... Когда это произошло Зенигата не заметил, но это не важно... Немного помолчав, он продолжил. - Ну и как ты собираешься выпутываться в этот раз?  
\- Не знаю!  
"Он или тупой или больной чтобы улыбаться в таком ситуации" - подумал об этом Зенигата в который раз. - "Но всё же надо отдать ему должное - раскисать в такой ситуации - худшее, что можно сделать, поэтому я тоже буду стараться держать себя в руках! Уж ему то я не проиграю!"  
\- Старик, знаешь, а ведь мы можем умереть в этот раз!  
\- Если с тобой, то я и не против!  
Такого ответа не ожидал ни один из них.  
Нарочито шутливым голосом Люпен начал размышлять в голос:  
\- Мы сейчас похожи на главных героев какого-то приключенческого фильма про парочку влюбленных, которые по ходу всего сюжета убегали ото всех, чтобы быть лишь вместе, а в конце их зажали в угол и они со словами что "если умирать, то вдвоем" принимают смерть. Похоже, да?  
В яме повисла тишина. К своему удивлению, они оба над этим задумались.  
Единицы, десятки, сотни лет... Сколько уже длится их противостояние? Они уже давно сбились со счета, - они давно уже просто наслаждаются этим. Простая детская игра в догонялки затянулась по их собственной воле, так как с небольшим внесенным разнообразием она стала намного интереснее и увлекательней. Но может ли всё это продолжаться вечно?  
\- Я считал, что знаю тебя довольно хорошо, но не ожидал, что ты романтик, Люпен! - Зенигата, решив первым нарушить тишину, рассмеялся.  
Люпен поддержал его своим смехом:  
\- Чтобы меня хорошо узнать, надо быть ближе ко мне, а не в далекой преследующей полицейской машине.  
\- Если я стану ближе к тебе, я перестану быть инспектором, мне не придется тебя преследовать и...  
Внезапно он полез вверх, по Люпену. Когда их лица были напротив друг друга, Люпен продолжил:  
\- ...и ты перестанешь быть собой, так? - Небольшой поцелуй разбивает все планы инспектора - он ведь хотел это сделать! Но Люпен не был бы Люпеном, если не испортил его планы.  
Зенигата вынужден согласиться, что вор прав. Если он сейчас пойдет на то, чтобы лучше узнать свою цель, он потеряет самого себя и весь смысл его жизни пропадет.  
Поцелуй не прекращался - когда Люпен решил, что достаточно шока для его старика, Зенигата отказался отпускать его, и дальше всё происходило наоборот…


	2. Глава 2

\- Гоэмон! Ты то, что тут делаешь? - Джиген совсем не скрывал своего удивления оттого, что в поисках пропавшего Люпена, он наткнулся на самурая в спальне их главного противника.  
\- У меня работа. - Гоэмон сидел в позе лотоса на кровати и единился с миром. Открыв один глаз, он убедился, что голос стрелка ему не почудился и тот действительно стоял в дверном проёме.

Джиген просто ненавидел старинные замки. Неисчислимое количество узких запутанных коридоров, множества ловушек, огромные неуютные залы и небольшие жилые комнатки с каменными стенами... Он никак не мог себе представить жизнь в таких условиях. Вот и сейчас он находился в очередном замке. Они с Люпеном договорились о встрече в коридоре ведущем к главному бальному залу, но ведь этих коридоров так много!.. Решив быть с собой честным, он себе сознался, что заблудился. Стало не особо легче, так как если он не отыщет тот нужный коридор, его если не убьют, то точно покалечат. На бегу он пообещал себе дать Люпену потом по голове за его гениальный план "привести всех охранников в одно место и заставить их попасть в их же ловушку"...  
Гоэмон же любил старинные замки. Было в них нечто завораживающее. Не использовав практически ничего самостоятельно созданного, люди использовали лишь материалы дарованные природой и создавали такую красоту. Поэтому, когда очередной богатей предложил ему работу телохранителя во время его пребывания в одном из новокупленных замков где-то в Великобритании, Гоэмон легко и быстро согласился. Но проблема заключалась в том, что защищать нанимателя пришлось от Люпена. Хотя проблемой это не было, так как раз здесь Люпен, то здесь и большие деньги и от участия в этом ему перепадет точно больше чем от нанимателя. Наверное...

\- В кровать! - Резко произнес Гоэмон, будто отрезал.  
От такой внезапности глаза Джигена настолько расширились, что их уже не могли прятать никакие поля его шляпы.  
\- Ты это... Не так резко...  
\- За тобой погоня, так?  
\- Так...  
\- Тебе надо спрятаться, поэтому лезь в кровать... - Только сейчас до Гоэмона дошло, ЧТО он сказал. - Ну, или под кровать...  
Залезая под кровать, Джиген пробубнил нечто вроде "пытаясь быть крутым, следи за тем, что ты говоришь", но самурай никак на это не отреагировал.  
Замковая стража заглянула в комнату спустя несколько секунд. Солдату, заглянувшему первым, не повезло больше всего, - он получил удар... В лицо... Подушкой...  
\- Ты что творишь?!  
\- Не желаю резать ничего не стоящие вещи лишь за вторжение в покои нашего господина, поэтому атакую, как могу.  
Второй, не атакованный, охранник понял открытый намек самурая, шикнул на атакованного и они вдвоем удалились, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Сразу же раздался громкий хохот из под кровати. Джиген выкатился спустя считанные секунды. Зараженный этим примером Гоэмон сам расхохотался. Шутки насчет подушки, "господина" и глупых охранников лились рекой! Но вот когда дошло до недоразумения с кроватью, они оба резко замолчали.  
\- Знаешь, оговорки ведь они из ниоткуда не берутся...  
\- Знаю. А что, так хочется?  
Стрелок особо не раздумывал:  
\- Да подустал я как-то, убегая от этих охранников, вот полежу, отдохну минуток пять... - И как был, в шляпе и ботинках, так и плюхнулся на большую, широкую и мягкую кровать. - Ты ведь мне дашь отдохнуть немного?  
Гоэмон знал, что такое намеки и ненавидел их, так как он далеко не всегда мог их различить. Поэтому всегда приходилось полагаться на удачу.  
\- Нет, не буду.  
За долгие года партнерства Джиген давно понял, что у его напарника проблемы с пониманием намеков, поэтому ему ничего не оставалось кроме как схватить самурая за его кимоно и увалить силой в горизонтальное положение.  
\- Теперь я тебе буду мешать. – Совершенно не удивленно произнес Гоэмон.  
Пауза. Теперь Джиген не понимает значения произнесенных слов. Но он не дожидается объяснений и первым целует Гоэмона, разрушая весь какой-никакой, но всё же пафос ситуации.  
Обиженный этим, самурай пытается перевести инициативу на себя, у него это даже начало получатся, но понимание того, что стрелок с ним просто играется, легко разрушает иллюзию доминирование и само желание быть первым...


	3. Эпилог

Не особо желая этого, Люпен таки свалил в пропасть Зенигату. Раскрытия чувств - это прекрасно, но, не сделав этого, он также перестанет быть собой, поэтому старик его поймет. А опасность падения? Приземление на столько тел охранников, пролетевший мимо них, будет не твердым, да и Зенигата не такой человек, чтобы умирать от какого-то падения до того как он поймает его, Люпена.  
Взобравшись по наручникам наверх, он в коридоре встречает Джигена, раскрасневшегося и задыхающегося... Много бегал наверно, бедный... Они отдыхают с минуты две и входят в бальный зал, посреди которого красуется небольшой бриллиант. Джиген с легкостью ранит хозяина бриллианта, их главного противника в этом деле, и они спокойно подходят к пьедесталу с камешком. Странно, но проходит уже минут десять, а они всё смотрят на этот бриллиант и не берут его... Хозяин уже успел тоже свалится в яму в коридоре, желая позвать на помощь охрану или нанятого телохранителя, который по его же приказу был в его спальне. Еще пять минут простого наблюдения за драгоценностью и Люпен нарушает первым молчание:  
\- Джиген, ты веришь в легенды?  
Стрелок отстраняется от бриллианта и разворачивается к выходу:  
\- Нее, совсем не верю!  
Люпен устремляется вслед за напарником:  
\- Вот и я так же!


End file.
